En Retard
by Lascka
Summary: Mukuro est en retard et Tsuna n'aime pas ce que ça implique. OS 6927. AU. Romance, Tristesse, Humour. Pas compliqué, mais mignon ! Omake en ligne ! X3
1. En Retard

**Résumé** : Mukuro est en retard et Tsuna n'aime pas ce que ça implique.

**Couple** : 6927

**Genre** : AU. Romance, Tristesse, Humour.

**Classement** : Public jeune.

**Crédit** : L'œuvre originale appartient à Amano-sensei, je ne possède que l'imagination qui m'a permit de mettre cette histoire en œuvre.

Voici une petite histoire toute mignonette ! Ne cherchez midi à quatorze heures, c'est simple comme tout et totalement inutile, mais quand on aime la romance et les trucs pas compliqués cherchant à nous faire rire, c'est ce qu'il faut ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la fin ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre : En Retard…**

Tsuna se tenait seul sur le bord de la fenêtre. La pleine lune qui éclairait les ténèbres de la nuit sans les réchauffer mettait en avant les traces de larmes qui étaient présentes sur les joues du jeune homme. Il tenait serré entre lui et ses genoux un coussin couleur carmin, assombrit là ou les larmes avaient coulée.

Il soupira, et jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son portable. Il était déjà minuit moins dix. Son cœur se serra mais il ouvrit pour la énième fois de sa soirée son portable pour composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans ses oreilles, il espérait, et priait.

_"Cette fois… Je suis sûr que cette fois, il va me répondre. C'est sûr. Il va-_

_- Kufufu. Bonjour à vous qui avez la chance de posséder mon numéro de portable. Mais je ne suis pas-_

Tsuna referma doucement son téléphone. Il laissa couler encore quelques larmes en remontant ses jambes contre lui, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans la position fœtale qu'il avait adoptée. Il soupira avant de murmurer dans le coussin :

- Mukuro…

* * *

Le plus silencieusement possible, on ouvrit la porte, ne souhaitant pas réveiller la personne présente dans l'appartement. Avec les mêmes soins, on la referma et on se tendit en entendant le bruit de la poignée, bruit minuscule mais qui sembla résonner dans la pièce vide comme un gong. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'autoriser un soupir.

Mukuro ferma à clé la porte d'entrée avant d'enlever sa veste et de mettre ses clefs dans le cendrier de l'entrée, gestes quotidiens devenu une habitude. Il enleva ses chaussures en restant toujours le plus silencieusement possible. En chaussette, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds pour traverser le salon, se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

Mais il n'arriva pas jusque là. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge, l'étouffant à peine avait-il mit un pas dans la pièce.

Devant lui se tenait l'être le plus formidable qu'il soit. Le plus adorable aussi. Mais alors qu'il gisait contre le mur et la fenêtre, baigné par les rayons de lune rendant sa peau encore plus pâle, c'était surtout l'être le plus magnifique et fragile que Mukuro eut la chance de rencontrer.

Mukuro sentit une vague de sentiments le submerger. De l'amour, bien sûr, mais aussi de la joie que son amant l'ait attendu aussi longtemps et ai fini par s'endormir. De la culpabilité aussi, en pensant à l'être aimé qui avait dû passer la soirée en solitaire. Mais c'était une réunion organisée pour un collègue qui prenait sa retraite. Il aurait été mal vu de ne pas venir. Cette réflexion n'allégea en rien le poids de ses épaules.

Il s'était approché, et il caressa tendrement la joue de Tsuna, remarquant les traces de larmes encore présentes. Ce fut un nouveau coup au cœur, comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine un peu plus à chaque fois. Il s'accroupit et passa ses bras sous le corps du garçon châtain, essayant de le transporter sans le réveiller. Il semblerait que se soit une soirée consacré à ses échecs, car soudainement, Tsuna gémit avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent et ne s'ouvrent complètement. Il se glaça.

Groggy, Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sentir une présence qu'il connaissait par cœur à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux longs cheveux et murmura, encore endormit.

- Mukuro…

- Oui, Tsunayoshi-kun. C'est moi.

Tsuna hocha la tête, acceptant la confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné avant de bailler et de se frotter les yeux.

- Tu es en retard, se plaignit-il.

De nouveau, le poignard rappela sa présence à Mukuro. Son sourire se fit plus désolé.

- Pardon mon cœur, mais la petite fête s'est attardée et…

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler. Tu ne répondais pas.

Mukuro cligna des yeux et sortit son mobile de sa poche arrière. Sur l'écran, il pouvait voir un "Vous avez 27 appels manqués".

L'homme aux cheveux bleu nuit grinça entre ses dents. Ils avaient eu une réunion pendant la journée, et avait mit son portable en mode silencieux. Et bien sûr, avait oublié de le remettre en mode normal après ça…

Pendant que Mukuro se faisait ses petites réflexions, Tsuna s'était levé et étiré, et avait lavé son visage dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de le sécher avec une serviette. Mukuro vient derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et murmura :

- Désolé ?

Tsuna retint un pouffement. Mukuro avait tellement peur qu'il soit en colère contre lui…

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à répondre à l'embrassade quand son nez attrapa une odeur incongrue. Il s'arrêta net, et c'est à ce moment là que ses yeux choisirent de lui montrer autre chose qu'il n'aima pas. Pas du tout. Il sentit son cœur être prit dans un étau, et les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux.

Mukuro sentit Tsuna s'arrêter dans son mouvement, et se tendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, Tsuna le repoussa gentiment, mais d'un geste sûr. Surprit, il le regarda partir en direction du milieu de la pièce ou il s'arrêta en mettant ses bras autour de lui, comme pour le garder en un seul morceau. Les yeux de Mukuro s'agrandir en remarquant qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il s'approcha, mais quand il voulu mettre sa main sur son épaule, il la repoussa.

- Tsunayoshi ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dit, Mukuro, commença doucement Tsuna.

- Oui ?

- Dit… Tu me le dirais, si tu ne m'aimais plus…

- Q-Quoi ? Fit Mukuro, choqué par la simple idée.

- Tu me le dirais, si tu me trompais, continua Tsuna.

Mukuro en eu assez, il prit Tsuna par les épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui. Les yeux du plus jeune étaient brillants de larmes retenues, mais contenaient surtout de la douleur et de la tristesse, avec une pointe de colère. Mukuro essaya de retenir sa colère d'avoir entendu tant de bêtise sortirent de ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Tsunayoshi ! Bien sûr que je t'aime, et que je ne te trompe pas, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser un truc pareil ?

Le regard de Tsuna ne vacilla pas, et il dit simplement :

- Tu sens le parfum, Mukuro. Le parfum d'une femme.

Mukuro se renfrogna, ne comprenant pas. De quoi Tsunayoshi voulait parler ? Une main lasse approcha son visage, et il cru un instant que Tsuna allait lui caresser la joue, ou le frapper. Mais la main ne monta pas si haut, s'arrêtant sur un col de sa chemise.

- Et il y a des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ton col.

Mukuro se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il se rappelait.

* * *

C'était une fête ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais certaines scènes avec ses collègues soûls étaient intéressantes, et ferait un parfait objet de chantage. Il rigola invariablement. C'était bien une des uniques raisons qui le poussait à venir ici au lieu d'être avec son cher Tsunayoshi. Ça et l'image qu'il se devait de donner en tant que cadre. La politique de l'entreprise, rapprochez vous des employés. C'est pour ça qu'il était là, en train de les voir boire comme des trous. Et ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se rapprocher.

Soudain une femme l'approcha au bar. C'était une belle rousse dite croqueuse d'homme. Il se savait bi, et aurait peut-être lorgné sur elle s'il n'y avait pas mieux l'attendant chez lui. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Voulant s'amuser un peu et tromper son ennui, il lui sourit.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire ravageur, et entama la conversation.

- Alors, Rokudo-san. On s'amuse ?

- Kufufu… On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Oui, je vois que ce n'est pas votre genre ce genre de soirée. Au moins n'êtes vous pas comme Hichida-san, qui a finit par rouler sous la table.

- Vraiment ? Répondit Mukuro en levant un sourcil.

Elle désigna alors une table dans le fond du restaurant, et il se tourna vers la direction désignée, lui faisant face. Effectivement, on pouvait voir dépasser les deux jambes d'une personne d'une table éloignée. Les couleurs criardes de la paire de chaussette ne laissaient aucun doute sur le propriétaire des jambes.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que peut avoir en tête sa femme quand elle lui choisit ses vêtements, fit-il remarquer.

- Je ne sais pas, gloussa-t-elle avant de poser un regard enjôleur sur lui. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que vous avez un bien meilleur goût.

- Kufufu. Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit ce costume.

- Pas même la cravate ? Fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il répondait :

- Encore moins la cravate.

_"Mukuro ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?_

_Kufufu. Une cravate._

_Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ! On va te prendre pour un malade mental si tu sors avec cette cravate !_

_C'est méchant ça, Tsunayoshi-kun~ ! Viens-là te faire pardonner._

_Mukuro ! __Hiiiiiie_ ! Enlève tes mains de là !

_Kufufu…"_

Pris dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas vu la femme s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pas non plus fait attention à ses actions, et fut pris par surprise en sentant la présence contre lui d'un corps qui n'était certainement pas celui dont il rêvait éveillé. Fermement il la repoussa.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. En plus, je suis déjà pris.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ta copine n'est pas là, elle n'en saura rien. Et je suis plutôt sûre que je peux satisfaire pleinement un bel homme comme toi. Peut-être même mieux qu'elle.

Les yeux de Mukuro se rétrécirent. Son sourire devint plus forcé, et la prise qu'il avait sur son verre s'intensifia. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle comme ça de Tsuna. _Personne_ n'avait le droit de l'insulter, encore moins cette femme.

- Kufufu. Au moins cette personne n'est pas une pute ambulante, merci beaucoup, susurra-t-il, acide.

La femme ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, outrée par le venin de Mukuro. Elle allait répondre quand elle ressentit un frisson dans le dos. Mukuro s'était relevé et s'avançait vers elle, tel un serpent. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, et de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire un geste amical, si on n'avait pas vu le visage apeuré de la rousse et le regard furieux de Mukuro. Il se pencha et murmura :

- Ne parle plus jamais de l'être que j'aime ainsi, ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie…

La femme frissonna et repartit presque en courant. Mukuro se réinstalla et prit son temps pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas laisser voir cette facette de sa personnalité à ses collègues. Ils le fuiraient à grande enjambées. Et ils auraient raison.

Alors qu'il continuait à siroter son verre d'alcool, il ne vit jamais la trace rouge laissé plus tôt par cette femme, ni que le parfum qu'elle portait c'était déposé sur lui.

* * *

_"Cette sale… Même absente elle continu à me pourrir la soirée ! Oh, si je la revois, je vais la…"_

Prit dans ses pensée de vengeance, il ne remarqua pas que Tsuna s'éloignait encore de lui, faisait son chemin vers la chambre. Le silence de Mukuro avait été interprété comme un aveu muet, et il avait prit alors une décision. Il sortit une valise et la mit sur un tabouret à côté de la penderie.

Le bruit qu'il fit réveilla Mukuro. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens, surprit de ne plus voir Tsuna. Il réentendit alors un bruit venant de leur chambre. Mais il entra, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Tsuna était en train de remplir sa valise de ses affaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Mukuro.

- C'est simple. Je pars.

- Non !

- Tu sais, continua Tsuna, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi moi. C'est vrai, je n'ai rien de bien spécial.

- C'est faux ! Tsunayoshi, tu es unique, et-

- Gokudera m'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver.

- Ton chien de garde ne fait qu'aboyer des conneries !

- Je pourrais passer la nuit chez lui, ou chez Yamamoto, je ne pense pas que ça leur poserait problème…

- Tu n'iras pas chez eux, tu vas rester ici ! Rugit Mukuro. C'est chez toi ici !

Tsuna le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié tout en continuant de faire sa valise qui n'était qu'a moitié remplie, sachant que Mukuro replaçait ses affaires à leurs place au fur et à mesure qu'il les mettait dans sa valise. Il reprit reprendre doucement.

- C'est bon, Mukuro. Je ne vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne me force pas ! !

- Et je ne voudrais pas te rendre malheureux.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux !

- Je me détesterais si je t'obligeais à-

- Mais tu ne m'obliges à rien ! Vas-tu m'écouter à la fin ?

Mukuro attrapa les deux mains qui s'affairaient toujours et tourna Tsuna vers lui.

- Tsuna je-

Il l'embrassa, ne sachant pas quel mot utiliser pour le convaincre de sa bonne foi. Mais il se recula en ne sentant pas Tsuna répondre. Il gémit en l'enlaçant :

- Il n'y a que toi, que toi, que toi, que toi, que toi, que toi… Je te le jure, crois moi, je t'en supplie.

Il se sentait trembler de peur, mais se fichait de devoir avoir l'air fort. Il se fichait de l'image qu'il devait avoir. S'il perdait ce qui lui importait vraiment, jamais il ne se le pardonnerais.

Il continua de murmurer des promesses de fidélités, que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu, qu'il le jurait en le suppliant de le croire. Tout en le serrant fort contre lui, attendant une réponse quelconque de la personne silencieuse devant lui.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps il s'était passé avant que finalement Tsuna soupire et lève lentement les bras. Mukuro se tendit, s'attendant à être repoussé tout en espérant pour le contraire.

Ce fut le contraire.

Tsuna finit par répondre à l'embrassade d'abord doucement avec de le serrer avec autant de force qu'en avait Mukuro. Il cacha son visage dans le creux du cou, là où il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne de Mukuro et non plus celle entêtante du parfum de la femme. Mukuro sentit le poids qu'il avait dans l'estomac se dissoudre et frotta sa joue contre les mèches folles de Tsuna.

Ce dernier reprit la parole, sa voix étouffée.

- Qui était-ce.

- Une fille du bureau. Une collègue. Elle m'a enlacé avant que je ne puisse-

- Pourquoi.

- Je ne sais pas, elle avait peut-être des vues sûr moi…

Bon, là il mentait un petit peu. Il était sûr qu'elle avait des vues sûr lui, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'envenimer la situation. Comment expliquer à Tsuna qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé dès le départ alors ? Tsuna continua :

- Tu la vois souvent ?

- Moui…

- Quoi "moui", tu la vois souvent ou pas ?

- De temps en temps.

- De temps en temps comment ?

- Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?

Oups…

Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler. Pour sa défense, il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, et voulait que cet épisode de sa vie sois rapidement finie, classé et oublié. Mais c'était encore loin d'être le cas.

Tsuna, rendu furieux par la langue de bois de son amant se détacha et darda sur lui un regard noir avant de se mettre à crier :

- Oui ! Je pose des questions ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as ignoré tout mes appels ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as laissé une femme t'enlacer en te laissant du rouge à lèvre ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi elle voulait t'enlacer en premier lieu ! Et j'ai le droit de savoir si l'homme que j'aime me trompe avec une pouffe ! ! !

Mukuro resta bouche bée à cette explosion inattendue. Mais il se sentit fondre alors que Tsuna éclatait en sanglot. Il le reprit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à se calme. En sentant que les sanglots avaient évolués en simples hoquets, il prit le menton de Tsuna et lui releva la tête. Il se perdit un moment dans les deux yeux brun lumineux et encore un peu larmoyant. Il sourit tendrement avant de se baisser pour apposer sur les lèvres de Tsunayoshi un doux baiser d'excuse.

Ce dernier répondit d'abord timidement avant que le baiser se transforme pour n'être plus que passion. Rapidement, certaines mains trouvèrent leurs chemins en dessous d'une chemise vite enlevée.

- Ah ! Mukuro… Gémit Tsuna

Mais l'autre était bien trop occupé à se faire pardonner en dévorant le petit être de lumière pour ne penser à s'arrêter. Il ne remarqua pas que Tsuna reculait pour finir plaqué contre la porte. Par contre il sentit bien leur virilité se frotter à travers leurs vêtements. Chacun des deux poussèrent un grognement plein de désir.

Mukuro baissa les yeux pour fixer Tsuna, et ce dernier sourit. Il su alors qu'il était pardonné. Tsuna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour initier un baiser, Mukuro fermant les yeux pour profiter un maximum de la présence de son amant. Et de l'assurance de pouvoir faire amende honorable de son comportement d'une manière qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Tout était parfait pour lui.

* * *

C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas la main de Tsuna chercher la poignée de porte et l'ouvrir d'un coup. Déséquilibré Mukuro avança de quelques pas, essayant de retrouver un équilibre avant de tomber sur le ventre. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre avant de se retourner vers la porte.

Tsuna le regardait avec un petit sourire, la poignée de porte toujours en main. Et il ouvrit la bouche.

- J'espère que tu t'amuseras sur le canapé.

Avant de fermer la porte. À clé.

Mukuro resta la bouche grande ouverte un long moment, son cerveau tournant dans le vide, essayant de mettre un sens sur ce qui venait de lui arriver et sur les paroles de Tsuna.

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsuna gloussa. L'air de surprise totale qu'arborait Mukuro avait été inestimable. Il avait un petit problème personnel à s'occuper, mais il pouvait prendre une douche froide lui. Mukuro devrait se débrouiller autrement.

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ! !**_

Ah. Il devait avoir comprit. Se sentant étrangement fier de lui, Tsuna se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Seul sur le sofa inconfortable du salon, avec pour seul couverture sa veste et comme oreiller un coussin, son érection frottant douloureusement contre le dos du sofa à chacun de ses mouvements, la personne coupable de sa présence toujours dans sa tête, Mukuro pesta contre le monde.

Il finit par se jurer plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, ne plus _**jamais**_ mettre son téléphone sur le mode silence, même pendant ces exécrables réunions interminables.

Ensuite, ne plus _**jamais**_ rentrer en retard chez lui alors que l'attendait le plus beau des présents.

Après, de ne plus _**jamais **_aller à ces maudites soirées, peu importait l'image qu'il devait donner.

Enfin, retrouver cette _**chère**_ personne, principale coupable de sa punition et lui faire comprendre sa douleur.

Il finit par s'endormit bien plus tard, serrant le coussin comme un ours en peluche en lieu et place de Tsuna.

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'il le retrouva d'ailleurs le lendemain matin. Tsuna eu un sourire compatissant et s'approcha. Il caressa quelques mèches du front de Mukuro, et l'homme aux yeux d'un bleu profond bougea dans son sommeil, tout en murmurant encore des excuses et le nom de Tsuna.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit et il secoua doucement la tête. Il s'approcha et embrassa la tempe de Mukuro.

- Idiot.

En regardant de près, on pouvait remarquer que le sourire de Mukuro s'était élargit.

* * *

_**FIN**_

La morale de l'histoire : Ne pas se fier aux apparences, mais ne pas faire confiance aveuglément ! Tout est une question d'équilibre !

J'espère avoir réussi à ce que les personnages ne soit pas trop OOC ! ^^

Plein de fluff ! X3

Hé ! C'est censé être une histoire mignonne ! J'espère que vous aimer la fin ! XD

Merci de m'avoir lue et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

On pourrait se demander, pourquoi Mukuro ? Pourquoi pas d'autre Gardiens ?

Et bien… La réalisatrice (C'est moi ! XD) de cette histoire a bien essayé, mais…

Gokudera avait véhément refuser de ne serai-ce essayer de blesser son Dixième du nom d'une quelconque manière.

Yamamoto avait pris ça pour un jeu, et avait tapoté le dos de Tsuna en disant qu'il prenait tout ça trop au sérieux…

Lambo avait enlacé la femme, disant qu'elle sentait vraiment très bon.

Ryohei c'était complètement désintéressé de l'histoire pour commenter les EXTRÊME couleurs des chaussettes d'Hichida, souhaitant avoir les même…

Quant à Hibari…

Il avait d'abord terrorisé la pauvre actrice en la menaçant de la mordre à mort si jamais elle l'approchait de plus près, avant d'affirmer que cette scène était ennuyante, et qu'il voulait tourner la scène où il devait se faire pardonner à Tsuna.

L'Hyper Intuition de celui-ci aidant, il avait fuit, le préfet à ses trousses. Il avait réussi à atteindre la chambre et à la fermer à clé, mais à peine avait-il réussi à faire ça que la porte explosa avec un simple coup de tonfa, et le préfet avec un sourire carnassier s'était approché de sa proie frissonnante.

Personne n'avait voulu approcher la pièce avant plusieurs heures où cris, gémissements et miaulement résonnaient sans cesse, attendant qu'Hibari finisse par sortir l'air enfin satisfait.

On dû attendre trois jour que le pauvre Tsuna puisse remarcher sans boiter pour pouvoir enfin réaliser l'histoire. Sans parler de la facture de maquillage pour dissimuler les traces de morsures trop voyantes...

Bien sûr, il y avait un prix à payer pour oser dénier à l'illusionniste son plaisir en l'enfermant dehors.

Disons simplement qu'il a enlevé Tsuna pendant près d'une semaine après ça. Mais c'est une autre histoire, et ma réalisatrice s'en fichait tant que son histoire était enfin tournée.

* * *

Pauvre Tsuna… Je lui mène vraiment la vie dure, hein ?

_**LASCKA**_


	2. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
